


GIFSET: Spacedogs #2

by Emergencytrap



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Gifset, M/M, NSFW, Spacedogs, Spacesuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Adam Raki (Adam) x Nigel (Charlie Countryman)“What you have under this suit of yours, star?”FOR THE 2019 RARE MEAT FEST





	GIFSET: Spacedogs #2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs. I’m just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
